<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Tiny Spaces by Amanita_Fierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347344">[Podfic] Tiny Spaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce'>Amanita_Fierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, being in looooooove and making it work, but it's okay because steve, but very light on the H, dan is stressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is having a hard time with a script and Steve helps him get unstuck.</p><p>[Podfic of "Tiny Spaces" written by this_is_not_nothing]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Kornacki/Dan Levy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RPFebruary Prompt Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Tiny Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345478">Tiny Spaces</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing">this_is_not_nothing</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest">rpfebpromptfest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Dan is having a Bad Time (anxiety, writer's block, work stress, you pick!). Someone, or multiple someones, swoop in to take care of him.</p><p>Could involve anyone you like. Can be platonic, romantic or downright smutty!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


</p><p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest/works/29345478"> Tiny Spaces </a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing">this_is_not_nothing</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a> </p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 10:21 </p><p> <strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/tiny-spaces/Tiny%20Spaces.mp3">mp3</a> 
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for writing this soft and lovely fic, this_is_not_nothing, and for letting me podfic it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>